Une soirée (presque) parfaite
by Pandore20
Summary: Première Saint Valentin pour Drago et Hermione, les deux amoureux sortent alors le grand jeu. La soirée se passe bien ... ou presque. Fanfiction écrite dans le cadre du concours pour la Saint Valentin organisé par Loufoca Granger


**Hello!**

De retour pour une deuxième fanfiction, encore un Dramione et encore écrite dans le cadre d'un concours (ça me motive, ça me donne une idée pour écrire): concours de la Saint Valentin organisée par Loufoca Granger.

Il fallait écrire une Saint Valentin non- conventionnelle. Ce n'étais pas ma première idée, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle respecte totalement le thème. Mais j'ai eu plaisir à écrire et c'est ce qui m'importe.

Je remercie ma lectrice et relectrice Marie! Merci ma Mrs Cullen!

J'espère que cet écrit vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me le dire avec des reviews (même si vous aimez pas^^).

Bonne lecture!

xoxo

E.

**Disclaimer: **Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à** JKR**

**Une soirée (presque) parfaite**

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Hermione abattit immédiatement sa main pour le faire taire puis se rendormit. Deux heures plus tard, un bruit répétitif la tira de son sommeil, elle se leva en grommelant, cherchant la cause de ce son agaçant. C'était une chouette effraie qui toquait à sa fenêtre avec son bec. Hermione reconnut Plume, la chouette des Potter et s'empressa de lui ouvrir avant de détacher l'enveloppe que le rapace portait à sa patte gauche.

La lettre venait de son amie Ginny qui lui rappelait qu'elles avaient rendez-vous toutes les deux sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a exactement ... trente minutes.

Aussitôt, Hermione courut dans sa salle de bain. Une fois sa douche prise, elle s'attela à préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Ginny avait en effet prévu une séance de shopping suivi d'un restaurant, mais malheureusement avec elle, il était impossible de savoir quand Hermione pourrait enfin s'asseoir et manger. Alors autant prendre ses précautions et prendre des forces. Puis la jeune femme mit un jean noir, un gros pull jacquard tricoté par sa grand-mère maternelle et des bottes fourrées.

Pour finir, elle lança un sort de séchage à ses cheveux avant de les nouer en un chignon serré. Une caresse pour Pattenrond et elle sortit de son appartement. Une fois dans la rue, elle transplana dans une impasse et atterrit devant la boutique de Madame Guipure à 10h15, soit avec quarante-cinq minutes de retard. Malheureusement, Hermione ne trouva pas son amie au point de rendez-vous prévu, elle tourna sur elle-même pour inspecter le Chemin de traverse et finit par repérer Ginny chez Florian Fortarôme en train de déguster ce qui semblait être un chocolat viennois. Alors la jeune femme la rejoint et s'installa à sa table.

« Bonjour Ginny ! Je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard, je me suis rendormi après que mon réveil ait sonné. C'est Plume qui m'a réveillé.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione ! Je t'avoue que je me suis inquiétée quand j'ai vu qu'à 9h45, tu n'étais toujours pas là. Tout le monde sait que tu arrives un quart d'heure à l'avance à chacun de tes rendez-vous. J'ai cru que ton Roméo t'avait retenu en otage. »

Hermione se mit à rougir soudainement avant de bredouiller :

« Euh … non. On n'est pas resté ensemble cette nuit. J'ai juste eu une panne de réveil.

\- Hum hum, répondit Ginny. Maintenant, on y va, j'ai assez attendu. »

La jeune femme but le reste de son chocolat d'une traite et se leva en enfilant son manteau. Hermione sortit à sa suite.

« Tu aurais dû commencer sans moi !

\- Non et puis maintenant, c'est ta punition pour m'avoir fait attendre quarante cinq minutes dans le froid, décida la rouquine !

\- Mais tu étais chez Florian Fortarôme, tu n'étais pas dans le froid. Et puis te connaissant, tu as dû arriver avec dix minutes de retard, répliqua son amie.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de dire quelque chose, dit Ginny en détournant le regard. »

Hermione avait raison la jeune femme était bien en retard, comme souvent. Mais en effet, elle ne pouvait rien dire vu son retard énorme et surtout inhabituel. Elle n'ajouta rien et entra chez Madame Guipure.

Aussitôt, Ginny sembla oublier leur petit accrochage pour se concentrer sur les portants chargés de vêtements qui lui faisaient face. Hermione regardait distraitement les pantalons quand sa meilleure amie lui demanda :

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Bien, éluda la Gryffondor. Et toi ? Vous avez pu trouver une baby-sitter pour James ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Si tu savais comme c'est difficile de trouver une baby sitter le soir de la Saint Valentin ! »

Puis elle reprit sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une :

« P-e-r-s-o-n-n-e n'était disponible, même pas Maman ! Quelle idée d'aller en Roumanie à cette période ! Du coup, Harry était de garde au bureau des Aurors, il est rentré à une heure de matin. Et moi, j'ai passé ma soirée avec James en tête-à-tête avec du vomi sur ma robe.

\- Ma pauvre, compatit Hermione en se disant que, finalement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir passé une mauvaise soirée.

\- Bon assez parlé de ma misérable soirée de Saint Valentin. Racontes-moi comment ça s'est passé avec Drago Malefoy, le dieu du sexe !

\- Ginny, la sermonna son amie, tu parles trop fort ! »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un les avait entendues. Vu les gloussements que poussaient les deux jeunes femmes à sa gauche, oui quelqu'un les avait entendues. Elle fusilla les deux commères du regard qui s'arrêtèrent net. Puis elle se tourna vers son amie qui lui dit :

« Bah quoi, c'est ce que toutes les filles disaient à Poudlard et c'est ce qui se dit au Ministère. Alors c'était comment ?

\- Ginny ! Comment peux-tu être au courant des rumeurs du ministère alors que tu travailles à l'hôpital ?

\- Ah, c'est donc vrai, Drago Malefoy a la réputation d'être un bon coup au lit, jubila-t-elle. C'est Lavande qui me renseigne, on mange souvent ensemble le midi.

\- Forcément, ça ne pouvait venir que de la secrétaire de Drago, alias la reine des potins. J'hallucine qu'il laisse encore courir ce genre de rumeurs. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit harcelé de hiboux.

\- Tu n'as qu'à officialiser avec Malefoy, ça fera taire toutes ces pimbêches.

\- Oui, c'est ça, et comme ça, elles pourront me faire vivre un enfer.

\- Hermione, je te rappelle que tu sors avec le mec le plus sexy d'Angleterre !

\- Hum, tu es avec Harry et tu as eu un enfant avec lui, ton adorable James ! Tu te rappelles ?

\- Le mec le plus sexy après Harry, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

\- Bon revenons à ta soirée, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Il t'a amené chez Paula ? J'ai tellement envie d'y aller !

\- Oui, nous sommes allez chez Paula…

\- C'était bien ? Toutes les filles du service en parlent, c'est le restaurant branché du moment, la coupa Ginny.

\- Moui, c'était bon. La présentation est très délicate. J'ai hésité à manger mon dessert, compléta son amie en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. »

La jeune femme allait répliquer quand elle remarqua la gêne d'Hermione.

« Hermione, que s'est-il passé au dessert, demanda Ginny ?

\- Rien… rien du tout.

\- Tu sais que tu mens très mal !

La brunette se saisit alors d'une robe à paillettes au dos très décolleté et fila dans une cabine d'essayage pour ne pas à avoir à répondre à sa meilleure amie. Mais c'est sans compter la ténacité de Ginny qui la suivit dans la cabine.

« Hey, s'exclama Hermione ! Ginny ! Sors de là et laisse moi essayer cette robe !

\- D'accord, mais dès que tu as fini, tu me racontes ta soirée, conclut-elle avant de sortir ! »

Pour faire bonne figure, Hermione essaya la robe et dû constater que les mini robes à paillettes roses, ce n'était vraiment pas son style. Définitivement, les robes sexy ne lui allaient pas, elle ressemblait à une dinde endimanchée. La jeune femme se hâta d'enlever l'habit de lumière pour remettre des vêtements confortables qui lui correspondaient totalement. Puis Hermione s'arma de courage pour affronter son amie. Après tout, elle n'était pas allée à Gryffondor pour rien, pensa-t-elle.

Elle reposa la robe sur son portant et entraîna Ginny en dehors de la boutique. Cette dernière protesta jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard déterminé. Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers un banc enneigé dans l'optique de s'y asseoir. Mais la rouquine n'avait pas envie de poser ses fesses sur ce banc, quand bien même l'histoire d'Hermione serait croustillante et décida d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Hermione ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Je ne pense pas que s'asseoir sur ce banc soit une bonne idée, allons plutôt discuter dans un café.

\- Pas chez Florian Fortarôme ! Il y a trop de monde.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Ginny. Je pensais plutôt à un café moldu. »

Hermione hocha la tête pour valider l'idée et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers un mur quelconque en briques rouges. La plus âgée sortit sa baguette et tapota les briques. Aussitôt, elles se rétractèrent pour ouvrir un passage dans l'arrière cour du Chaudron Baveur. Ginny et Hermione traversèrent le bar en saluant l'éternel patron, Tom avant de sortir sur Charing Cross Road dans le Londres moldu.

Puis elles se mirent en quête d'un café pas trop miteux. Finalement, elles se retrouvèrent dans un salon de thé dans une rue adjacente. Lorsque la serveuse se présenta, Hermione commanda un thé ainsi qu'un muffin tandis que Ginny prit énorme assortiment de pâtisseries.

Hermione était en train de déchiqueter son gâteau au lieu de le manger quand elle commença son récit :

« Comme tu le sais, c'était notre première Saint Valentin à Drago et à moi. Nous avions décidé de la fêter de la manière la plus romantique qu'il soit. Chacun voulait impressionner l'autre, on a sorti le grand jeu. »

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

« Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, dit-elle tristement. Alors Ginny, veux-tu vraiment que je te raconte comment s'est déroulé la pire Saint Valentin au monde ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça sans parler, comprenant qu'elle ne devrait pas interrompre son amie par la suite.

« Drago m'attendait à 19h30 devant chez moi avec un bouquet de tulipes. Il avait appris par Ron… oui, Ron se souvenait de mes fleurs préférées, ajouta Hermione devant l'air étonné de la rouquine. Bref, il avait commandé au fleuriste magique des tulipes, qui sont introuvables en cette saison.

Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Drago est vraiment très attentionné… quand il veut, continua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Évidemment, je l'ai remercié et je me suis dépêchée de mettre le bouquet dans un vase. Et nous sommes partis chez Paula. »

Elle but une gorgée de son thé en se rappelant leur arrivée au restaurant. La devanture était très chic, décorée avec goût sur le thème de la Saint Valentin. Mais à l'inverse des autres établissements, il n'y avait pas une profusion de cœurs, de roses, le tout dans des rouges ou roses criards. Non, c'était des touches discrètes comme des bougies, des voiles entre certaines tables, créant ainsi une ambiance romantique et cosy. Hermione s'était, de suite sentie, à l'aise et elle en avait bien besoin.

« Le maître d'hôtel nous a conduits vers une des tables tout au fond de la salle puis il m'a aidé à sortir mon manteau. J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise, j'ai cru que Drago allait tomber à la renverse.

Mais je comprends sa réaction, il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir en robe, encore plus si elle est rouge, courte et décolletée dans le dos. Heureusement, il s'est aperçu de ce détail en fin de soirée. Enfin, pas du tout mon style de robe. Je lui ai demandé si elle lui plaisait. Je te laisse deviner sa réponse, rigola-t-elle.

\- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Ginny. Ta soirée me semble parfaite en tout point. Un amoureux attentionné, un restaurant de rêve et une robe de déesse. J'imagine qu'il portait un costume magnifique.

\- Tout juste. Noir pour faire ressortir ses yeux, comme souvent.

Oui, elle semble parfaite, mais c'est après que ça se gâte.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Ginny.

\- Je finis avec les derniers détails heureux. Le repas était délicieux, nous en étions au dessert. J'avais remarqué que Drago était quelque peu agité,il ne cessait de se gratter la main, un signe de nervosité chez lui. Je me suis doutée qu'il me réservait quelque chose.

Quand il a insisté pour que je prenne un fondant au chocolat, je me suis dis qu'il avait regardé trop de films romantiques avec moi. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai commandé ce dessert, et puis c'est ce que je préfère, ajouta Hermione avec le sourire.

Lorsque les desserts sont arrivés, j'ai mangé le fondant très lentement, en commençant par les bords, pour le faire languir. Je le regardais manger distraitement son vacherin et... »

La jeune femme remarqua le regard avide de son amie et choisit de faire une pause dans son récit pour la tenir en haleine, elle aussi.

« J'arrivais au cœur du fondant, mais je n'avais encore rien trouvé quand tout d'un coup… .

Je te laisse deviner.

\- Tu as trouvé une bague et Drago s'est agenouillé pour te demander en mariage, s'exclama Ginny ! Merci Hermione, c'est fantastique ! Félicitations ! »

La brunette rigola avant de répondre :

« Non, pas moi. C'est lui qui a trouvé un bijou dans son dessert. »

Puis elle ajouta, l'air grave :

« Il s'est étouffé avec…. Il est devenu tout rouge et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Aussitôt, tout le personnel du restaurant s'est précipité vers lui pour l'aider et quelques secondes plus tard … il recrachait une boucle d'oreille. Évidemment elles vont par paire.

\- Il a avalé la deuxième, demanda Ginny ?

\- Oui, on a dû aller à Sainte Mangouste en urgence. Malheureusement, tous les guérisseurs étaient occupés ailleurs, on a attendu deux heures avant qu'il passe au bloc.

\- Oh non le pauvre !

\- Attends ça continue, ajouta Hermione ! Tu te rappelles que je le trouvais agité et surtout qu'il n'arrêtait pas toucher sa main droite ?

\- Oui, répondit son amie.

\- Dans la salle d'attente, il continuait de se gratter. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, il m'a répondu « Rien » avant de planquer sa main dans sa poche. »

Hermione s'arrêta pour commander un deuxième thé et un assortiment de gâteaux. Elle commençait à avoir faim et Ginny avait déjà tout manger. Puis elle reprit :

« Normalement, je n'aurai pas trop insisté, car quand Drago dit « non », ça ne sert à rien de le chercher, il ne parlera plus jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement. Mais je trouvais que sa main dans sa poche faisait une bosse bien plus grosse que d'habitude. Du coup, je lui ai demandé de me la montrer. Il a refusé pendant un temps et il a fini par céder au moment où le guérisseur arrivait.

\- Il avait quoi sur la main, demanda Ginny, curieuse ?

\- Sa main était toute gonflée, elle avait doublé de volume, comme je l'avais supposé. Elle était toute rouge et semblait rugueuse, comme irritée.

Le guérisseur, le Dr Smethwyck, a immédiatement reconnu une réaction cutanée allergique, enfin une allergie mais magique. Le problème, c'est que Drago ne se souvenait pas d'avoir touché quelque chose d'inhabituel. Et impossible de le soigner tant qu'on ne connaissait pas la cause de l'allergie. »

Ginny ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir :

« Et les tulipes, demanda-t-elle ? »

Son amie écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment tu as deviné aussi vite, questionna Hermione ? On a dû se repasser la soirée en boucle deux fois avant de comprendre que c'étaient les tulipes, ajouta-t-elle !

\- Ma tante Muriel est allergique aux tulipes et aux lys. Elle ne peut pas les toucher sans qu'elle se mette à enfler. J'ai juste fait le rapprochement avec Drago, conclu-t-elle. Du coup, vous avez pu le soigner ?

\- Oui, quand on a trouvé que Drago était allergique aux tulipes, le guérisseur est allé chercher le bon onguent. Heureusement, c'est une allergie très courante, ils ont des réserves à l'hôpital. Dès que le Dr Smethwyck lui a appliqué le baume sur la main, il n'y avait plus rien.

Mais il restait encore la boucle d'oreille dans son ventre, se désola Hermione. Le guérisseur nous trouvait bien malchanceux, il a donc décidé d'opérer Drago sur le champ. Il est ressorti trente minutes plus tard, le bijou dans la main, complètement épuisé.

\- Vous avez fait quoi après, demanda Ginny ?

\- J'ai raccompagné Drago chez lui, Dr Smethwyck lui a prescrit du repos et une potion de sommeil. Et je suis rentrée de mon coté car Drago ne voulait pas que je reste avec lui. Tu sais comment il est quand il est malade ?

Bref, voilà notre soirée de Saint Valentin, termina Hermione. Finalement avec ton vomi de bébé, tu as passé une bonne soirée.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous deux. Ça avait tellement bien commencé. Si tu veux l'année prochaine, on se fera un truc toutes les deux, sans hommes pour nous gâcher la soirée, tenta Ginny. »

Hermione sourit à l'idée de son amie et accepta l'offre. Puis elle décida qu'elle ne fêterait plus la Saint Valentin et que ses fleurs préférées seraient les pivoines et non plus les tulipes.

**FIN**


End file.
